


Klaine Advent 2015

by Moonshoesklaine



Series: Klaine Advent [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: blind!kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 14,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonshoesklaine/pseuds/Moonshoesklaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Klaine drabbles.</p><p>Day 1: Klaine get in an accident. Blaine is fine, Kurt is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We can both be pirates...together

“Did you know that Russia has a larger surface area than Pluto?”  
“I-no, I can’t say I’ve ever heard that one before.”  
“And that Oxford University is older than the Aztec Empire?”  
“Blaine-”  
“And Nintendo was originally a trading card company?”  
“Blaine-”  
“And that there are more stars in space than there are grains of sand on every beach in the world?”  
“Okay well that one’s kind of-”  
“And for every human on earth there are 1.6 million ants?”  
“Blaine!”  
“Sorry.”

Blaine and Kurt had been on their way to dinner with the Hummels when they got into a wreck. Blaine had been fine, for the most part-he had managed to come away with just minor cuts and bruises, but Kurt had been driving and he had taken the brunt of it.

When he looked up from his seat, he saw Kurt slumped over in his, a small shard of glass protruding from his eye. It was enough to make him want to vomit.

Passing cars had stopped when they saw them and within seconds an ambulance had been called. Blaine was able to pull himself out of the vehicle but he was too scared to touch Kurt. Although he wanted nothing more than to reach out and touch his fiancée, and tell him that everything would be okay, he was too scared to touch him; too afraid of breaking him. So, instead, he waited at the side of the road and paced until the ambulance arrived.

He had been looked over at the scene, and was allowed to ride with Kurt in the ambulance, where he rang Burt, hands shaking and voice wavering.

Kurt didn’t wake up in the ambulance, and still hadn’t stirred by the time he was rushed into surgery. Burt met Blaine at the hospital and immediately pulled his son-in-law to be into his arms. They were shown into the family room and left in silence.

Blaine tried to pretend like he was fine; like he wasn’t scared, but judging by the fact that he had been reading useless facts from a webpage out to him for the last hour, Burt was willing to bet that it was all just a façade.

“Hey kid, you know Kurt’s going to be fine, don’t you?”  
“But you didn’t see him, Burt.”  
“No, that’s true.”  
“Then how do you know he’ll be fine?”  
“Because I know my son. Kurt always finds a way of being okay-he’s stubborn, just like his mom was. But he’s gonna pull through this, trust me. Besides-he bought a new shirt the other day and he hasn’t had chance to wear it yet. He’s not just gonna waste it, is he?”

He chuckled, and looked down, realizing that he had been playing with his thumbs subconsciously.

“What if he can’t remember though? What if these past few years just-disappear from his mind? What if he doesn’t remember me when he wakes up?”  
“Then you guys will make new memories. Blaine, man-he fell in love with you the minute he saw you at Dalton. He got home and just wouldn’t shut up about you. If he fell in love with you then, he’ll fall in love with you now. And you two can start again, until he remembers. Love is love, Blaine-and no amount of amnesia-however temporary-can get in the way of that. You hear me?”

He nodded and Burt nodded back-“Alright, good.”

They both looked up when they heard another set of footsteps enter the room.

“Family of Kurt Hummel?”  
“Yeah-yeah, that’s us.”

They both stood up to face the surgeon. He was old-older than Burt for sure, but his stance filled the two of them with a confidence they didn’t know was possible.

“How is he?”  
“Mr Hummel is going to be fine. We’ve patched him up and from what we can see, the majority of his injuries should heal up nicely within the next few weeks-months at the most-”  
“Woah-woah woah. The majority of his injuries? What do you mean by that?”

“Mr Hummel suffered some damage to his right eye in the accident. Now, when we took him into surgery, it became clear that the glass went deeper than we first thought. It’s nothing to worry about, though; we managed to remove all of the glass without any further injury, but we’re worried that the damage may have already been done. We won’t know for sure until he wakes up and starts to heal if the damage is going to be permanent or only temporary, but for the time being we’re going to keep his eye covered and hope that in a few months his eyesight will start to return. His left eye should be fine though.”

“W-what about his brain? Is he going to remember everything?”

“Well, unfortunately, that is something we won’t know until he wakes up-however, I can tell you that Mr Hummel has been incredibly lucky, and I can’t think of any reason why his memory should be affected, but if that happens, then we’ll deal with it. Let’s just cross that bridge when we come to it. Now, shall I take you guys back?”

“Please.”

They followed him down a long corridor and into a small room. Kurt was hooked up to too many machines, and the bruises on his face were a stark contrast to the bed sheets he lay on. They watched his chest rise and fall steadily and for a moment they were happy just doing that; as long as he was breathing he was alive.

The doctor left them alone with a promise to be back the minute he woke up.

They each sat down on a chair next to the bed and took one of his hands in their own.

After a few hours, Burt felt Kurt’s hand twitch and he shot up.

“Kurt? Can you hear me buddy? Squeeze my hand if you can hear me.”

He squeezed again; a little harder this time, and Burt turned to Blaine, “Go get the doctor kiddo!”

Blaine did as he was told and shot off in a flash.

The doctor arrived a minute later and after a quick evaluation, determined that Kurt’s memory would be-just as he predicted-absolutely fine. He left them after taking his vitals and told them that the minute he was needed, they were to call for him.

Blaine sat back down and sank into the chair, grasping Kurt’s hand once more.

“Hey…Blaine…”  
“What’s up?”  
“Do you…know…what…this means?”  
“No…”  
“It means that we…can be…pirates…together.”  
“Sure does sweetie. Why don’t you get some rest?”  
“Mmm…kay…”

He watched him sleep and kissed his hand, looking up to find Burt smiling at the two of them affectionately.

He blushed.

After a few moments of silence, Burt spoke up.

“Hey, Blaine?”  
“Yeah?  
“Did you know that September 29th is International Talk Like a Pirate day?”


	2. The ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2!  
> Prompt: Blaine wants a ring to wear too.

He loved the way Kurt played with his ring when he was bored.

He loved the way he smiled down at it when he thought no one was looking.

He loved the way he wrapped it in a cloth to protect it whenever he took it off.

But he loved the way he never took it off.

He loved him.

He just-wanted one of his own.

Ever since their relationship started, he had been labeled as the “man” in the relationship-a label that was quite pointless really-when the whole point of their relationship was that they were both men.

Proposing to Kurt was the easiest decision of his life, and when he thought about it, he didn’t care where he was in the future, just as long as he was with Kurt.

But sometimes it made him sad when he saw Kurt showing off his ring, because his hand was empty. 

Sure, it didn’t really matter that he didn’t have a ring, but he wanted a reason to take off his glove in the winter, he wanted a reason to play with his finger-he wanted to show off to the world about Kurt the way Kurt showed off about him.

He headed into the kitchen to get himself another drink; he and Kurt were hosting a party and everyone seemed to be more interested in Kurt’s ring than they were the actual reason for the party itself-though, even Blaine was having difficulty remembering the original reason.

He felt a pair of arms snake around his waist and he smiled when his fiancée’s chin nestled into his neck.

“You know it’s kind of rude to escape when you’re the host.”

There was a playful tone to his voice and Blaine smiled, spinning around so that they were nose to nose.

“You seem down, what’s wrong?”  
“I uh-”  
“You know you can tell me, right? Unless it’s that you’re actually secretly a ghost…because I don’t think I could deal with that.”  
“Gasp. How did you know? Well, I guess the game is up now-you’re dating Caspar the ghost.”  
“Engaged. I’m engaged to Caspar the ghost.”

Blaine’s face fell when Kurt said that and Kurt frowned, stroking his arm.

“What is it Blaine?”  
“I wanna show you off.”  
“Well come on then! We’ll go make out in front of everyone.”  
“No…Kurt, I wanna show you off.”

He pointed to his ring with his head and Kurt understood.

His hand dropped down to Blaine’s and he started to tug him towards his bedroom. 

“Okay, come on-come here.”

“Kurt-if I can’t escape then we definitely can’t sneak off to have-”  
“Shhh.”

He sat Blaine down on edge of the bed and started rummaging through his underwear draw. When he found what he was looking for he smiled and turned to face Blaine, kneeling down in front of him.

“Okay-so this isn’t half as planned as yours was, but until we can get you a proper ring, this will have to do-but Blaine Devon Anderson-”

He pulled out a small black box that Blaine recognized. Inside it, he could see the small ring he had made for Kurt a few years before and he looked down and blushed. 

“Blaine Devon Anderson-will you-show me off to all of your friends?”

He burst out laughing and Kurt looked at him, a smile playing on his lips, “Well? If I can recall I answered you within seconds.”  
“Yes. Yes, I will show you off to all of my friends.”

He slid the ring onto Blaine’s finger and pulled him up.

“Excellent. Now come on-we’ve got a room full of people to make out in front of.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need some prompts! So send some in!


	3. Parents?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Future fic! Kurt and Blaine get a call from Rachel that is about to change their lives

“Can you believe this is actually happening?”  
“I know! Rachel’s really changed.”  
“You should have seen her freshman year. Nightmare.”

They had been discussing it for months, and looking forward to it for years, so when Rachel Berry rang them three weeks before Christmas Eve to screech down the phone and tell them that the test had come back positive, that was all they could think about.

“Kurt, we’re having a baby.”  
“I know.”  
“We are having a baby. We are. We’ll be parents next Christmas. Kurt, we’re gonna be parents next Christmas. Oh my God, Kurt. We’re gonna be parents next Christmas.”

They had built up their careers, and they had both climbed the ladder of success in their particular field, so it only seemed right that now was the time to start a family. They had met up with Rachel and Jesse for coffee and casually mentioned that they were thinking of having a baby and told them how they were thinking of doing it.

That night they got a call from Rachel; she wanted to be their surrogate.

Of course they said yes right away.

Rachel was going to be their surrogate and they were going to have a baby.

They were going to have a baby.

“We’ve gotta think of names. Do we find out the sex? Are we gonna make it a surprise? Do you think this house is big enough? Should we move house? We need to tell everyone. So many people are gonna want to be godparents. Who should we ask?”

Blaine smiled and reached out to guide his husband into a chair, “Kurt, honey-just sit down a second. Just relax. This house is just fine, we can think of the rest of that later. Okay?”  
“Okay.”

In truth, he was just as excited as Kurt was-of course he was. He was going to be a dad. But someone had to be calm.

And clearly that would have to be him.

He thanked Rachel and promised that they would call her when Kurt started to breathe again and hung up the phone.

In his head he had already pictured what their house was going to look like, he could move his office into the smaller room and that would be the nursery. They could paint the walls cream until they knew the sex of the baby, and they would need to get a baby gate for the stairs. 

They would need to change the carpets though; they couldn’t have white carpets in a house with a baby.

Oh! And they could get toys for the garden.

He could build a treehouse for their child, too!

Kurt saw how Blaine’s face kept twitching, how he kept unknowingly breaking into a smile and he knew what he was thinking about.

He had to admit though; when this baby came along, he didn’t know who was gonna be the bigger child; their child, or Blaine.

“Hey, Kurt?”  
“Yeah honey?”  
“I think we should ask Rachel to be godmother.”

It was the least they could do.


	4. Kitty!

They got a cat.

A cat.

Normally Blaine wouldn’t mind getting a pet; it was the only thing they needed with their child on the way to complete their little family.

Only, they got a cat.

Blaine had been allergic to cats since he was a kid, but the topic hadn’t come up between them and they had never been in a situation before where knowing about Blaine’s allergy became absolutely vital.

So it just slipped his mind.

He didn’t think anything of it until Kurt came home one day, a huge grin on his face and a large carry case under his arm.

“What in the world have you got there? Is this some new fashion accessory you’re trying out? Because it doesn’t work, sweetie.”

But Kurt didn’t need to answer his question because Blaine’s nose began to run. He could feel the itch creeping into his nostrils and the pressure building behind his sinuses.

Oh.

He got a cat.

He snuck into the bathroom and took some medicine to keep his allergies at bay and rejoined Kurt in the living room where he was on the floor with the animal, rolling around with it. He politely declined Kurt’s offer to join him-he may have taken medicine but he still had to be careful.

Oh Jesus; they got a cat.

When the evening came, the two of them decided to sit down together to watch a movie. Since it was Blaine’s choice, they ended up with some Disney movie in the player, and when half way through the movie their kitten decided that he was going to nestle into Blaine’s lap, his eyes began to water.

Kurt looked over at him.

“Are you crying?”

“No?”

“Are you sure? Because it looks like it to me.”

He laughed but frowned when Blaine had to use his sleeve to wipe his nose.

“And you’re definitely not crying?”

“I’m not crying. If I was crying though, it would be completely justified because Disney has a way of pulling at those heartstrings.”

He was about to reply when the kitten moved in Blaine’s lap and his husband broke out into three short sneezes.

He smiled mischievously.

“You’re allergic to cats.”  
They got rid of the cat.


	5. My anaconda don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something I was prompted earlier today...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the prompt was very long, and I know it's not klaine in this chapter, but the rest of it will be uploaded tomorrow for tomorrow's fic, and there will be a lot more Klaine. I'm sorry I couldn't put it all up in one, but I had to stay a bit later than I was expecting at work tonight...so part two will be up tomorrow.

Transferring to Dalton was the best decision Kurt had ever made. Of course he missed the New Directions, but he saw them at the weekends anyway; having the warblers though was like having a second family.

It was a little more expensive than McKinley but his dad had already assured him that if it meant that he felt happy and safe, then money wasn’t an issue.

And he did feel happy and safe.

He liked seeing how everyone acted around each other; and he especially liked the way the Warblers were like brothers. He joined the Warblers as soon as he transferred, and Blaine had become his best friend.

A few weeks after his transfer, he noticed a new kid in the halls. He could tell he was a new kid because he was shy, and didn’t seem to know anyone yet, so Kurt took it upon himself to change that.

He strode over to him and raised his hand in a wave, “Hey. I’m Kurt. Are you new here?”

He stuck his hand out for the younger boy to shake, but frowned in confusion when instead of shaking it, he glanced at Kurt’s broach and ran in the opposite direction.

Kurt glanced down at his chest where he was sporting his snake broach and shrugged, thinking nothing of it.

The kid was just shy; he would come out of his shell soon enough.

Three days later, Kurt saw the boy again, but this time it was in Warbler practice.

Wes came over to him, the biggest smile on his face, “This guy is amazing, Kurt. David and I heard him in the halls the other day. I know we’re supposed to audition people and stuff, but this guy is like perfect for the warblers!”

He was perfect.

Then they had a movie night in Jeff’s dorm and Kurt realized that maybe he hadn’t just run away from him because he was shy; maybe there was a reason for it.

Jeff hooked up his laptop to the TV screen and immediately hit Youtube.

“I’m telling you guys, even if you’re not a fan of Nicki Minaj, you will love this song. It’s so catchy. I think I’ve had it on repeat for like three days.”

The music video started up and almost straight away Kurt lost interest. Instead he leaned over towards Blaine and whispered something in his ear. It seemed as though Blaine was about as interested as he was. He glanced up at the TV and saw a snake stretch across the screen, then he glanced in the direction of the new kid, because a slight whimper had caught his attention.

He thought it was just a one off occurrence, but when the kid continued to whimper, or shake, or instinctively look away every time a snake showed up, it became clear to Kurt that he was afraid of snakes.

He caught up with Wes and some of the other warblers after the movie night had finished, and told him what he had realized.

“So what should we do?”  
“I think we need to come up with a plan.”


	6. Blaine's snake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second part to yesterday's fic

“So what’s the plan?”

Kurt hastily told the plan to Wes and got the rest of the warblers on board. Five days later, they set their plan into action.

Wes had cancelled practice for reasons known to everyone apart from the new kid, and they each headed off in separate directions in search of what they needed.

Blaine and Kurt headed to their own dorm and took the chance to get to know each other a bit more while they were alone, “Hey, Blaine? What were you like as a freshman?”  
“I was a nerd. You know about Sadie Hawkins, right?”

Kurt nodded.

“Well, after the incident mom thought it was best that I transferred here. She liked the no bullying policy. But I was kind of shy. There was a guy a few years above me who was the head of the warblers at the time. He got me, Wes and David involved at the same time. If it wasn’t for the warblers, then I don’t think I’d be the person I am today.”

“Do you think Joel is gonna find his feet?”

Joel was the new kid. They couldn’t keep calling him the new kid, after all.

“He will, eventually. But it takes time. He just needs to find someone he can feel comfortable with. You did it with me, right?”

He blushed and looked down, reaching up to scratch the back of his neck.

“Of course I did. But Joel is terrified of like everything.”  
“Not everything. Just snakes.”  
“And that’s where we come in.”  
“Exactly.”

They had reached their dorm by this time and Blaine reached under the bed, pulling out the large case he had stored there that morning.

His parents liked to keep exotic animals in the garden. There was a shed at the bottom of it where they kept all of them, so when Kurt suggested that they could borrow a snake from somewhere, Blaine was the first to volunteer.

He reached into the box and picked up the reptile, “Come on Harry. Let’s go make new friends.”  
“I still can’t believe you named him Harry.”  
“Hey! I had an unhealthy obsession with the books and my parents were trying to buy my love. Of course I was going to name him Harry.”

Walking down the halls they made sure to keep Harry out of sight from any teachers. They barely saw any teachers at Dalton, but knowing them, the one time they saw a teacher would be the one time they didn’t want to.

They knocked on the door to Joe’s dorm and waited for David to answer, just like they had planned.

The older boy opened the door and ushered the two of them inside. Wes was sat at the desk, David was leaning casually against it, and Jeff, Nick and Joe were sitting on Joe’s bed. Nick was sat in the corner, and Jeff on the other side of the bed, with Joe sat in between them.

“Joe, we know you don’t like snakes, but that’s okay. We want to help you.”  
“Yeah. This could have been much worse man-you were supposed to have your initiation, which probably would have involved snakes somewhere down the line, but we figured that since you’re just a freshman, and you’re like-tiny-we would try to help you instead.”

Blaine uncovered Harry from where he was hidden behind his blazer and almost immediately, Joe tried to shoot off the bed, but he hadn’t gained all of his body strength yet, and Jeff and Nick were able to hold him back with ease.

He and Kurt approached him with the snake and Joe backed into Jeff, accidentally sliding into the older boy’s lap. He hastily apologized, blushing fiercely, but Jeff simply waved him off and told him that if it helped, it was fine.

“Joe, just hold out your arms. It’s okay, this is my snake, he’s completely safe.”  
He shook his head.

“Man, trust me. I used to be afraid of snakes, too. But I held one once at a zoo, and the zookeeper told me that if I held it for just twenty seconds and I didn’t like it, he would take it off me and never bother me about it again. Trust me, okay?”

He seemed hesitant at first, but after some encouragement from Jeff, he reluctantly held out his arms and Blaine smiled, laying the snake down into them. Joe whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut at first, but when the snake did nothing but curl up in his arms, hissing softly, he dared to open one eye.

“See? It’s not so bad, is it?”  
“You know, Joe? My brother was bitten by a snake once, but he was fine. Completely harmless. The thing with snakes, is that if you don’t pose any threat to them, they’re usually completely harmless to you.”

“I had a snake all through my childhood. It died just before I came to Dalton. It broke my heart. I think I cried for about a week. Snakes are beautiful creatures, and lots of people don’t understand them.”

As the rest of the boys in the room shared their own experiences with snakes, Joe found himself becoming more and more immersed in their stories, and he soon forgot about the snake in his arms.

“Hey Joe? Look at the snake.”

Joe looked down and realized that at some point during the stories, the snake had moved up to rest on his shoulders, with its head half way down one of the arms.

“So what do you think? Snakes on a plane next week?”

Joe laughed, still glancing nervously down at the snake. He didn’t want to laugh too hard because he was still afraid that the snake could strike at any minute. But still, he shook his head at Nick.

“We’ll see, shall we?”

Blaine grabbed Harry from Joe’s arms and glanced at Kurt, “We should probably take Harry back now, before the teachers have a fit.”

He and Kurt headed out the door after saying their goodbyes to the rest of the warblers and were now left alone once again.

“Hey Kurt?”  
“Yeah?”  
“Wanna hold my snake?”  
“Blaine!”  
“What? Harry! I was talking about Harry!”


	7. Disneyland

“We’ve gotta do that Kurt! We can’t go to Disneyland and not do that!”

For Christmas, Kurt had given Blaine an annual pass to Disneyland. He himself had never been, but Blaine had insisted that it was the best place in the world-then again, Blaine was a huge Disney fan, so anything even remotely related to Disney would have been the best thing in the world to him.

Never the less, he had bought Blaine an annual pass, and bought himself one while he was at it, so now, the two of them could go whenever they wanted.

“Oh! And we can take a really cool photo on splash mountain! I saw this article once, and a guy proposed to his fiancée on splash mountain and it was really sweet!”

Needless to say, Blaine was very happy that Christmas.

A few weeks later, they were packing their rucksacks into the back of Kurt’s car and heading to Disneyland. The entire way there, Blaine was practically bouncing up and down on his seat, talking to Kurt about all of the great things they could do there, and questioning how he could have lived his whole life without going to Disneyland even once.

Kurt had just smiled, shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

They had decided to bring snacks they could eat throughout the day, but they were going to buy dinner there.

“But Kurt! You can’t truly appreciate the Disneyland experience if you don’t buy dinner there!”

Again, Kurt had just smiled, shrugged and kept his eyes on the road.

When they got there, the line was a lot shorter than they were expecting it to be, so they were in the actual park within ten minutes. Almost immediately, Blaine took Kurt by the hand and started pulling him around all of the different rides. 

They saw the different characters wandering around the park and of course, Blaine had to take photos with all of them. One in particular, refused to take a picture with him unless he danced with him in the middle of the street. Blaine was all too enthusiastic, and grabbed the costumed character by the hands and twirled with him, regardless of the looks he got from the adults around the park. 

The children were all laughing and pointing at the two of them, tugging at the hem of their adult’s shirt, begging to join in. Kurt was in a world of his own; lost in his laughter, and with his cell phone held up facing the two of them.

This was the video he would play at their wedding.

God he was lucky to have Blaine.

Soon enough he was coaxed into joining the pair and found himself lost in the world of a child. 

Thank God nobody caught that on film, he thought.

As the day was drawing to a close, Blaine took Kurt by the hand, and was once again leading him around the park, though this time, he stopped outside the castle near the entrance to the park. He faced Kurt, grasping both of his hands in his own, and leaned forward, the two of them engaging in a chaste kiss.

“This was the best Christmas present ever. Thanks Kurt. How did you enjoy your first Disneyland experience?”  
“Can we come back tomorrow?”


	8. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blaine is a vlogger.
> 
> He and Kurt meet online.

“How do I look?”  
“Kid. For the last time, you look fine. Now get out that door, or you’ll be late.”  
“But do you think I should-“  
“Kurt. If you’re not out of this house and on your way to meet this guy in ten seconds, I am going to personally track him down and show him all of your baby photos. Now go!”  
“Okay! Okay! I’m going! Bye dad! Love you!”

Kurt had always been skeptical about online dating; he never understood how you could meet a person from an online profile, but he and Mercedes had found themselves drunk one night and the two of them thought it would be a great idea to set each other up with a profile…two weeks and many skype sessions later, he was finally ready to meet up with a guy.

According to his profile, the guy was a vlogger, and owned “more cameras than shoes”-and according to his picture-he was cute.

Very cute.

Kurt had spent countless hours watching his vlogs-and although he hadn’t told him this, he had grown quite fond of them-he’d subscribed to him and set up notifications-so he was pretty much always the first person to watch the vlog.

He seemed to have quite a following, too.

He ordered a coffee for himself and found a table near the window; he wasn’t too sure about Blaine, but Kurt loved to people watch. He decided against ordering Blaine a coffee because he wasn’t sure how he had it-he wanted to find out some things about him in person, after all.

He found himself looking down at his phone and smiling at the text he had received from him.

From: Blaine  
I’m almost there. Aahhhh I’m so excited!

Play it cool, Hummel. You don’t want to seem too keen.

To: Blaine  
What if I don’t show? What are you going to do then?

“Well I guess I’m just going to have to have coffee with the next guy I see! Oh! Hey! I guess that’s you!”  
“Blaine!”

He shot up and the two of them engaged in an awkward hug/handshake/wave/kiss on the cheek.

“Hey, Kurt. Wow, you look-you look incredible.”  
“So do you-You vlogging?”

He gestured to the small camera in his hand.

“I was-I have to keep people updated, don’t I?”

He winked and that was it. Kurt knew instantly that he had fallen for this guy.

And he had fallen pretty damn hard.

“So…how do you take your coffee?”

…

Their coffee date had turned into lunch, and their lunch had turned into mini golf, and their mini golf had turned into a walk around the city.

“I should uh-I should probably get back. My dad’s kind of freaking out. He thinks I’ve been murdered or something.”  
“Right, yeah! No of course! Do you uh-do you maybe want to do this again some time? I really enjoyed today, Kurt, and I’d really love to see you again.”  
“Of course we can! Blaine, today was the best day I’ve had in a long time. Why don’t you call me tonight and we can arrange another date?”  
“Sounds great! I’ll see you, Kurt!”

They parted with a quick hug and each turned away from the other, smiling from ear to ear. Blaine did a little victory dance and headed back home-he had a vlog to upload.

…

The minute Kurt got home, his phone beeped, signaling a new upload on Blaine’s channel. The title was “I met a guy!” with his face contorted into a confused face in the thumbnail. Curious, Kurt clicked on the video, and was surprised when the video was only about a minute long.

Blaine’s face came on the screen.

“Hey guys, so this is only a short one today. What you’ll be seeing now is probably completely unedited, because I’m not going to have a lot of time to vlog today. The thing is-I met a guy, and we’re meeting today. I’m not gonna lie to you guys, I’m kinda nervous-he’s really good looking, but-if all goes well, then maybe he’ll appear in some vlogs soon? Oh well, I’ve got to go-” 

He checked his watch and turned back to the camera, already heading out the front door.

“Wish me luck guys!”

Then the video shut off, and the screen faded to links to his previous videos, a reminder to subscribe, and some music playing in the background.

Kurt scrolled down to the description of the video. It was just six words.

Update: I’ve fallen for this guy.

Kurt fell back on his bed and exhaled. For the first time in his life, things were looking up.

His phone started to ring.

Incoming call:  
Blaine


	9. Nightmares

Staying home alone was harder than he thought it would be. It wasn’t really that different to usual because his parents were hardly ever in the same room as him, but he found it easier to get to sleep at night knowing that they were there if something went wrong.

When his parents told him that they would be going away for a few days, he told them that it would be fine; that there would be no problems-because he thought it would be fine; he thought there would be no problems.

But Blaine didn’t realize just how much he needed someone in the house.

The first night was okay because he had stayed up all night the night before to complete a homework assignment he had forgotten about, so for the first night, he was able to get a pretty decent amount of rest.

The second night was a little harder. He had trouble drifting off, and when he finally did manage to flake, it was only for about an hour or so before he woke up, covered in sweat, panting hard.

After the nightmare he had had, he didn’t really feel like sleeping again, so instead, he sat at his keyboard, plugged his headphones in, and got to work on learning a new song for Glee Club.

So that day he had trouble concentrating in class; the math equations he would usually be able to solve with no difficulty became almost impossible for him.

He skipped Glee Club and headed straight home where he all but collapsed on his bed and fell asleep almost immediately, still fully clothed, and with his satchel still on the carpet where he had thrown it.

It was 12:04 when he woke up. He knew that because the light from the alarm clock had such a harsh glow in the middle of the night, thus, it was the first thing he saw.

After three more days of the same routine; go to sleep for a few hours, wake up drenched in sweat, fail to get back to sleep, almost fall asleep in class-Blaine was sick of it. He tried sleeping tablets like Sam had suggested, but they didn’t help with the nightmares.

And now that he and Kurt were no longer speaking, he had nobody he could talk to in the early hours of the morning.

It had got to the point where he was almost afraid to go to sleep; for fear of another nightmare-but so many people had pointed out to him how tired he looked that he couldn’t carry on that way.

He just couldn’t.

So although it was one o’clock in the morning, and all the street lights had gone off, he decided to ring the one person he thought could help.

After three rings, an extremely groggy voice picked up.

“Blaine? What are you calling for, kid? Everything okay?”  
“Mr Hummel-”

Blaine sighed in relief. He already felt so much better.

“I-I’m sorry for calling so late, and I know you were sleeping and that I probably woke you up, and I’m sorry-it’s just that-I’ve been having trouble sleeping recently, and I’m home alone until next Monday, and I know that me and Kurt aren’t together anymore, but I just thought that maybe if I called you, it might help a little, because you always helped when we were together-and you said that I could always come to you-but I wasn’t sure if that still mattered, and-I’m sorry-I’m sorry for waking you up-I’ll just-I’ll just go-”

“Blaine, kid, slow down. I’m coming to pick you up, okay? You can stay here for the next few days.”

“No, Mr Hummel-I wouldn’t want to impose-”  
“Shut up kid, I’m just getting in my car. Forgive the pants though, okay? I’m still in my pajamas. Get some stuff together.”

Burt was there within the hour and by three o’clock, they were pulling up into the Hummel driveway.

“Burt I really am sorry for calling you so late-it’s just that I’m so exhausted, and I didn’t know who else I could talk to.”  
“Blaine, you’re always welcome here, and you can always talk to me-whether you’re with Kurt or not. You got that?”

He nodded and Burt ushered him inside. Blaine went to lie on the couch but Burt burst out laughing.

“Go on upstairs, kiddo-you can sleep in Kurt’s bed. He’s not home until the beginning of next month so you can stay there until Monday.”  
“Burt, I-”  
“No, go on Blaine-If Kurt has a problem with it then he can take it up with me-I don’t think he will have a problem with it though.”  
“Thanks Burt.”

Blaine shuffled up the stairs, and sank into Kurt’s sheets. He remembered these sheets, and he became overwhelmed with memories of the two of them together. He shifted deeper under the covers and nestled into the pillow. He inhaled, and smiled when his nose was filled with Kurt’s scent.

He felt at home there.

He had to win Kurt back.

He was asleep within minutes, and for the first time in days, he was able to sleep right through the night; 100% nightmare free.


	10. The Force Awakens

“But Kuuuuuurt, you have to come with me. I can’t go on my own.”  
“Why don’t you ask Sam to go? He loves Star Wars too, right?”  
“Sam’s already going with a girl he met-I can’t third wheel.”

Kurt smiled and turned back to the cookies he was baking. Blaine had been dying to see the new Star Wars film ever since he saw the trailer. Kurt wasn’t a fan of the films himself, but their weekly date night was coming up and it was Blaine’s choice to choose where they went, so Kurt had a very strong feeling that he would end up going to see it, regardless of whether or not he actually wanted to.

He took out the tray of cookies, and plucked one, offering it to Blaine who took a bite out of it.

“Mmm, that’s good.”

A few hours later, Kurt joined Blaine in the living room and sat down opposite him on the sofa, he hadn’t mentioned the film all day, and Kurt had decided that going to see the film wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all; he was sure that eventually there would come a point where he wanted to see a film that Blaine didn’t.

Relationships were all about compromises.

And sacrifices.

“When is the film on?”  
“Next Wednesday I think.”  
“I’ve been thinking-”  
“Oh yeah?   
“Let’s go. We’ll get dinner beforehand, and we can go see it.”  
“Really?”

Blaine’s face lit up and Kurt laughed. He was like a small child on Christmas morning. If Kurt had any doubts about whether or not he was making the right decision, Blaine’s face had just confirmed that yes, he was in fact making the right decision.

“Really. If you want to see it, then let’s go see it.”  
“Yes! You are the best! Oh God, I love you so much Kurt!”

He launched himself out of his seat and grabbed Kurt in a hug, squeezing him tightly.

After a few minutes, he backed off, and returned to his original position.

A couple more minutes had passed, and Blaine still had a huge grin on his face. Suddenly, his head tilted towards Kurt, and he looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

“So are we dressing up as Ewoks or Stormtroopers?”


	11. Oh Christmas Tree

Kurt and Blaine needed a tree. They had everything else sorted for Christmas, they just needed a tree. There was a little place down the road from them where they had gone to every year, and this year was no different.

They pulled into the car park, their tyres crunching against the gravel below them, and stepped out of the car.

This year they had decided to use Kurt’s car; in the past it had always been Blaine’s car, but this year they were hoping for a much bigger tree than the year before, and it simply wouldn’t have been able to fit on top of Blaine’s car, so for the first year ever they were using Kurt’s car.

The two of them linked arms once they were out into the open and began to look around the trees. All around them they could see families, and it warmed Kurt’s heart, knowing that in just a short space of time, they were going to be like that.

“What do you think about this one?”

Blaine pointed to a large tree and Kurt bent down to sniff it. His nose scrunched up at   
the scent and he shook his head, “No-that one smells a little funny, don’t you think?”

Blaine hadn’t had a chance to smell the tree; he had just liked the look of it, so he too bent down to sniff the pines. The minute he did so he regretted even offering it as a choice.

“Oh! No! Yeah no we can’t have that in our house! What about that one?”  
“I don’t know…it seems a little small doesn’t it?”

It did seem a little small.

They carried on browsing the different trees and after about an hour of looking, Baby it’s Cold Outside came began to play on the speakers.

“Can you remember this?”  
“Our first Christmas duet.”  
“First of many.”  
“Hey Kurt.”  
“Yeah?”

Blaine shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at Kurt, “I love you.”  
“I know. I love you too sweetie.”

Blaine pulled out some mistletoe he had been concealing in his back pocket and held it high above the two of them. Kurt smiled, fondly.

“May have a kiss, Mr Anderson-Hummel?”  
“Why indeed you may, Mr Anderson-Hummel.”

He leaned forward and their lips met, the spark that was there at their first kiss, still as present as it had been that first day they’d kissed.

“I’m lucky to have found you, Blaine.”  
“And I’m lucky to have found you Kurt.”

Suddenly a tree caught their eye. It wasn’t as tall as some of the others they had seen, but it was a full tree; the branches were so close together that it looked like the largest one there.

“What about this one?”  
“I think it’s perfect.”


	12. Wisdom Teeth

“Okay so I suggest he wears some comfy clothes, and someone’s gotta be with him to take him home, because he’ll be in no condition to drive afterwards, okay? You guys got everything?”  
“Yeah, I think we’ve got everything we need. Thank you.”

On the way home, Kurt couldn’t help but glance over to Blaine from his position in the driver’s seat.

“You know, if you’d gone to the dentist when I told you to, you probably wouldn’t have had to wait this long.”  
“Yeah, but dentists scare me.”  
“Was it worth the wait though?”

He mumbled something under his breath.

“What did you say?”  
“No.”

Blaine had been in pain for a while. It was his teeth. Kurt had told him to go to the dentist when it first started, but of course; Blaine being Blaine had refused point blank. As a result, he had been forced to wait until he had taken some medication to relieve the inflammation, meaning a few more days in pain.

But, in a few more days, he would be 100% pain free, and 100% free of his wisdom teeth.

The day before he was due to have his wisdom teeth out, Blaine was freaking out.

“Honey, you know it’ll be fine. You’ll go in, it’ll be over before you know it, and you’ll be high as a kite for a few hours.”  
“You’re not going to film me, are you? Because I’ve seen videos, and it can be quite embarrassing.”  
“No, of course not. Oh, on a completely unrelated note though, my dad’s flying out tonight because he’s going to drive you there and back. That way, I can stay in the back with you.”

Of course, Kurt had every intention of filming Blaine.

And film Blaine he did.

He was finished quicker than Kurt expected. He and his dad sat in the waiting room until they were told that Blaine was ready to come home, then they were able to see him and take him home.

The minute they walked in the room, Blaine’s eyes went wide.

“Wow. Oh my God, you’re beautiful.”

Kurt went red in the face, whilst Burt sniggered.

“Seriously. You’re really freaking beautiful.”  
“Alright, Romeo, let’s get you home.”  
“I get to go home with you?”

He had practically shrieked at the two of them.

“You sure do. Come on, let’s go.”

They managed to get him to the car and into the back seat. He immediately slumped over so that his head was on his knees. Kurt bent over and placed one hand on his back, the other on his stomach and straightened him up, stretching the seatbelt across his body.

“You can’t trap me here! What are you doing?”  
“Honey, it’s just to keep you safe.”  
“Honey? Am I honey? I don’t smell like honey. Here-do I taste like honey?”

He licked his arm and then held it out for Kurt to do the same. Of course, he refused.

“No, you don’t taste like honey, trust me sweetie.”  
“I’m sweetie now? What am I? I don’t even know any more. I’ve been living a lie!”  
“Okay, we’ll stick to just Blaine then.”  
“Blaine? That’s a stupid name.”  
“Well that’s your name, so Blaine it is.”

Kurt moved to shut the door, but Blaine reached out and gripped his hand lightly. Kurt looked up at him and had to laugh at what he saw; Blaine’s eyes were fixated on Kurt’s face, and even as high as a kite, Kurt almost melted at the sight of those honey orbs of his.

“What is it Blaine?”  
“You’re beautiful.”  
“Yes, Blaine, you told me that, remember?”  
“I don’t care. You’re beautiful, and you need to be told. Beauty! Beauty demands to be shouted from the rooftops. I shall shout your name from the rooftops! Wait-What’s your name?”

His face contorted into a frown at that last question, and the padding in his mouth almost fell out.

“It’s Kurt, sweetie.”  
“Perfect! Kurt Sweetie!”

He screamed at the top of his lungs and stuck his arm out of the window-but he was still grasping Kurt’s hand.

“Alright, kiddo-why don’t you let Kurt sit next to you so we can get going, huh?”  
“Okay! Sir man!”

Kurt thanked his dad and shut the door, walking round the other side so he could slide in next to Blaine.

“Psst! Kurt…”  
“Yes, Blaine?”  
“We should get dinner.”

Oh yes. He was definitely going to film him.


	13. Hazel Eyes

Months of hard work had finally paid off, and Kurt’s play was being performed in a theatre.

A theatre.

An actual theatre.

He had realized that he enjoyed the work behind the scenes just as much as he enjoyed the work on stage a few weeks after he had been given his first role in their local community’s production of Peter Pan.

So the minute he finished his last performance, he picked up a notepad and began to brainstorm ideas. The brainstorming process was actually a lot more fun than he was expecting it to be; once the first idea was down on paper, the rest just seemed to flow out of him.

Blaine came through the door just as he was finishing, having just finished his shift at the local café; Blaine had started performing there regularly, and as he was such a hit there, the pay he received was enough to pay his half of the bills.

“Watcha doing there?” He slid down next to Kurt and folded his legs underneath him, moving to lean on Kurt’s shoulder.

“Brainstorming some ideas. I think I want to write a play. How was your shift?”  
“It was good. Quite busy though; a lot of requests. Can I see?”  
“Sure. Drink?”

Blaine nodded and Kurt went to the kitchen, handing Blaine his notepad as he walked past.

As he read over the notes on the page in Kurt’s oh so familiar scrawl, Blaine’s eyes lit up, and a smile crept onto his face. There was one branch of the brainstorm that was circled quite a few times, and there seemed to be more attachments to it. As Kurt came back in, two cans of soda in hand, Blaine looked up at him, taking his own can gratefully.

“Is this the one you’re going with?”  
“Mmhmm, I think so. I just need to write it now, and figure out where I can do it-and who wants to do it.”  
“Well why don’t you ask the guys you did Peter Pan with? They’re always looking for new material to perform, right? And if it’s original I’m sure they’ll jump at the chance to do it; then you’ll have a venue too.”  
“Yeah I thought about that. There’s no point in thinking about it until I’m finished though.”

Kurt pulled his laptop from the coffee table and plugged it in, settling it on his lap, whilst Blaine pulled put his guitar from behind the sofa.

“Do you want me to go in the other room with this so you can write?”  
“No, it’s okay-I like it when you play. It relaxes me.”

They shared a moment, and Blaine leant over to kiss Kurt’s mouth and forehead in turn.

Then, Blaine began to strum the guitar gently. The minute he started, Kurt’s entire body relaxed, and he was able to sink into the sofa a bit more. He didn’t even know what Blaine was playing, but he very rarely did-sometimes it was something he had heard on the radio during the day, other times he liked to create it on the spot-Kurt preferred it when it was an original, particularly when Blaine began to hum along.

Writing was like second nature to him with Blaine in the background, and his fingers flew over the keyboard like he had done it a billion times before.

The time flew by and in no time at all, Blaine and Kurt were beginning to yawn, and both of their fingers were starting to tire from the continuous use.

When he looked at the time, Kurt realized that almost four hours had gone by, and he had managed to get quite a lot done in that time. Obviously it wasn’t finished and it would need editing when he reached the end, but for a first attempt, he didn’t think it was too bad.

So Kurt had written a musical, and six months later, he was having it performed by the same people he had been on stage with just half a year before. 

Blaine took to the stage, dressed in his suit and tie; he had insisted on introducing the musical, and with just one look at his face Kurt could tell how proud he was.

He clapped his hands together and Kurt chuckled to himself when he realized that Mr. Schue had rubbed off on Blaine in more ways than one.

“Welcome, everybody. So firstly, I would like to thank everybody for coming out tonight. I know the weather conditions aren’t exactly ideal.”

That coaxed a chuckle from the audience.

“But secondly, it gives me great pleasure to introduce this musical. This was written by Kurt Hummel, and if you’re thinking of asking him out on a date-which I’m sure you will be after seeing this musical-I’m sorry to say that you’re out of luck on that frontier because he’s already taken. So once again, thank you for coming out, and I hope you enjoy the show. Kurt, you have made me the proudest husband on earth. Good job, baby.”

He winked at Kurt who was sat in the front row.

“Introducing, Hazel Eyes.”


	14. Migraine

Kurt had never been around during one of Blaine’s migraines before. He knew he got them, and he’d heard from Sam that they could be pretty brutal, but he had never been around during one of them.

But, he knew that after Blaine moved to New York, now that they were married, he was bound to witness one some time, which is why it didn’t really come as a surprise to him when he woke up one morning to find Blaine under three pillows, and their duvet.

“Honey? You okay?”

All he got in response was a groan as Blaine buried himself even deeper under the covers.

He lowered his voice to a whisper and added his own pillow to the rapidly growing pile on top of Blaine’s head.

“Migraine?”  
“Mmhmm.”

Without a word, Kurt got up and made sure that the all of the curtains were fully closed, and that there was as little light shining in the apartment as possible.

He had spoken to Sam in the past, and he had told him that when Blaine got migraines, he needed complete darkness, complete silence, and he needed to be left alone; complete isolation in other words.

When he and Blaine were broken up, Sam was Blaine’s rock; Kurt knew that-he knew that the two of them had been close even before they broke up, but during the break up, the two of them became even closer, and their bond had only grown stronger. 

But what Kurt hadn’t realized, was just how much Sam had done for Blaine. He remembered what Sam had told him when the two of them got back together. 

Sam had pulled Kurt to one side and made sure that the two of them were completely alone.

“You can’t hurt him again, dude. I know that he loves you and I know that you love him too, but he was in a dark place-like, super bummed out, man. I think I might have helped him a bit, but you two breaking up was just so exhausting for him. I don’t think you realize how much he needed me. But that’s okay, man. Because I didn’t realize how much I needed him until he wasn’t himself. So you can’t hurt him this time; please.”

Sam had literally sacrificed everything to make sure that Blaine was okay-he had done so much for him in such a short time; and one of those things was nursing him through countless migraines.

According to Sam, the best bet was to just leave him rest, make sure he had plenty of water, and make sure he was as comfortable as possible, and in a couple of days he would be back to his normal self.

He padded into their bedroom with a glass of water and extra strength Tylenol in hand and left them on Blaine’s side of the bed with a promise that he would be back in to check on him in a couple of hours.

He was about to leave when Blaine’s arm shot out from under the covers and their hands met.

“Stay.”  
“Sam told me that you didn’t like anyone to be around you when you got migraines.”  
“Mmmmm no.”  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t like Sam ‘round me.”  
“Oh-”  
“S’not you. Want you.”

He clumsily swung his arm to pat the bed next to him, and really, who was Kurt to deny his sick husband anything that would make him feel more comfortable?

He grabbed the trashcan from the bathroom and left it on the floor by Blaine before he slid back under the covers and wrapped his arm around Blaine, keeping him close; keeping him safe. 

Blaine shifted in the bed so that he was closer to Kurt and smiled-though Kurt couldn’t see the smile because he was under the covers and out of sight.

“Mmm-love you Kurt.”  
“I love you too, sweetie.”


	15. Shopping!

After around two and a half days, Blaine was able to walk around the house again without feeling as if he would throw up, or collapse because of the pain. He snuck up behind Kurt and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“Well hello there sleeping beauty. You’re feeling better I take it?”  
“Mmm, much. Thanks for taking care of me these past few days, Kurt. I know I can’t have been the easiest person to deal with.”  
“Eh, it was easy. Compared to my dad, you’re a walk in the park.”

Kurt spun around to face Blaine and kissed his nose, “Do you feel well enough for a trip to the mall? There’s something I really want us to do today.”  
“Oh yeah? I’m intrigued.”  
“Well then it looks like we’re going to the mall. Go get ready and then we’ll go. Take a shower first, though; you smell like puke and sweat.”  
“Mmkay.”

Two hours later, they were heading out the door.

Blaine still didn’t feel 100%, so Kurt insisted on driving. On the way there, Blaine could not stop smiling; Kurt hadn’t seen him so excited in so long.

“So what are we doing today?”  
“We’re not there yet, are we? I want it to be a surprise.”  
“Okay.”

He returned to smiling and looking out of the window, and Kurt returned to concentrating on the road.

Kurt found a spot next to the entrance-which was odd for that time of day-and reversed into it. Blaine moved to open the door but Kurt stopped him with a gentle hand on his arm. Blaine looked confused for a second, but when Kurt unwrapped the scarf from around his neck and used it to blindfold him, he looked down and smiled, sheepishly.

“You know-if we weren’t already married, I would say that you were taking me to a surprise proposal.”  
“Nope. It’s even better than that.”

Kurt hopped out of the car and rushed around to the passenger seat, offering Blaine his hand. He had to make the first contact because Blaine couldn’t see anything, but when Blaine grabbed his hand, Kurt guided him through the mall to their destination.

He couldn’t help but smile as he felt a shiver run down his spine when they had arrived outside of the store, and pulled Blaine closer.

Together, they stepped inside.

“Okay, are you ready?”  
“Kurt, honey, I’ve been ready all morning.”

He laughed and Kurt reached behind his head to undo the knot he had tied earlier.

When the scarf fell away from his face, Blaine took a moment to let his eyes adjust to the new brightness level, but when the spots cleared and he was able to see everything that was in front of him, he almost squealed.

“Oh my God! Kurt!”  
“Excited?”  
“We’re going shopping for baby stuff!?”  
“Yep. What are you thinking?”  
“I can’t wait until we’re dads.”

They were going shopping for baby stuff for their own baby.

They were going to be dads.

“So, where do you want to start?”


	16. The Review

“Do you wanna see it?”  
“Yes! No! No I don’t.”

Kurt’s play had gone well and as far as he could tell, everyone had enjoyed it; they laughed in all the right places, clapped along to beat of the catchiest songs, and they had all cheered for at least ten minutes when it had finished.

But, he was told that somebody was going to write a review of it in the paper-he didn’t mind that, because no matter what they said-it was still going to be about his play, and raising awareness of himself when he was just starting off was key. People could make up their own mind about whether or not they liked Kurt’s work; and a review in the paper wouldn’t really change that.

Still, though-he did get butterflies in his stomach when Blaine came home from his latest shift at the café, a newspaper in hand.

“No, wait! I do! I do want to see it. Do I?”  
“Okay, Kurt-why don’t we go and sit down, okay?”  
“Why? Is the review bad? Oh God, it is. Did they hate it?”  
“No, Kurt-I haven’t read it yet, I just thought that if we sat down, maybe we could read it together?”  
“Oh. Yeah, sure.”

They took their usual seats on the couch and Blaine flipped through the paper until he found the page he was looking for.

He cleared his throat and his eyes started scanning the page.

“Hazel Eyes was not what I expected at all. I expected this musical to be one long love story that had been told a billion times before, instead, I got a refreshing new view on life. Full of comedy as well as the odd passion fueled kiss, this musical is definitely something I would pay to see again. The cast performed it to a very high standard, and it astonishes me that it was only a mere community theatre group that I was seeing on the stage. The way they managed to move me to tears with their facial expressions alone speaks volumes to me about just how passionate this group of people were, are and probably always will be. This brings me to the man who penned this incredible piece of work.”

Blaine paused to look over at Kurt. Kurt had his hand over his mouth, and was close to tears-though Blaine himself was also close to tears. He was just so incredibly proud of his husband.

“Shall I carry on?”

Kurt nodded, speechless.

“The man who penned this incredibly piece of work is only a young man, though the maturity in his writing would have you believe otherwise. If this was only his first musical, then I have a very clear idea as to where he’ll be in ten, maybe five years. So in closing this article, I would like to thank the cast and crew of Hazel Eyes for performing such a masterpiece, but I would also like to thank the incredibly talented Kurt Hummel for giving me hope for the future. I look forward to writing a review on your first Broadway show.”  
“Oh my God.”

Kurt’s instinct was to laugh, because he couldn’t believe that someone had written that about him-somebody had liked his work, and published it for everyone else to see.

“Kurt, I’m so proud of you, baby.”

Blaine launched himself at Kurt and the two of them embraced for the longest time.

“So what’s next?”  
“Holy crap I think I’ve gotta write another musical.”


	17. Fire

Their flight had been cancelled.

Normally he would have been angry about it, but he had just married the love of his life; they could go on their honeymoon whenever they wanted to.

So he wasn’t angry.

He was perfectly happy coaching the warblers, knowing that he was married to the most amazing man he had ever met.

They were doing well, and he had to admit, considering that he hadn’t known them for very long, he was beginning to bond with them and love them like they were his family.

Dalton had been his home for longer than he could remember, and the Warblers, regardless of which generation, would always be family.

When Dalton burned down, he had been inside. They were in the middle of practicing choreography for the upcoming competition when one of the younger students had said that they could smell smoke.

Of course, Blaine’s priority had been getting the warblers out, so naturally, he was the last one out of the building. He was checked out briefly outside the building, but when he was cleared by the paramedics, he headed straight for Kurt, who had rushed to Dalton the minute he’d heard about the fire on the radio.

“Oh my God, Blaine! Are you okay?”  
“I’m okay, I’m okay.”  
“Come on, let’s get you home.”

Kurt drove them both back to his house, and they sat on the sofa, Blaine insisting that he was fine when Carole tried to check him over again.

“Really, Carole, I’m okay. Trust me, the paramedics checked me over outside. See?”

He lifted his arms above his head and turned his whole body to either side to prove to Carole that he really was fine. She seemed satisfied with it and went back into the kitchen to finish dinner. 

Nobody thought anything more of it until later on that night.

Dinner had been fantastic, and Kurt and Blaine insisted on washing the dishes as a thank you. Although she protested, Carole eventually gave up and sat in front of a movie with Burt, thanking them.

Halfway through washing the last plate, Blaine began coughing. Kurt offered him water, which he took gratefully, but it did nothing. Eventually, the plate in Blaine’s hand dropped to the floor with a smash and Blaine’s hand flew to his chest.

“Blaine?”  
“-urt. Can’t. ‘reathe.”  
“CAROLE!”

But Carole was already on her way, having heard the smash from the other room.

She ran into the kitchen and the minute she saw Blaine, called Burt in as well. Blaine dropped to the floor, as his eyes rolled to the back of his head and Burt scooped him up in his arms, already mapping out the route to the nearest hospital in his head.

Kurt was a mess the entire way there, but Carole couldn’t blame him. She would be the same if it was Burt on his way to the hospital barely breathing.

Burt stopped outside the hospital and brought Blaine in, instructing Kurt to take the wheel and park up. As soon as the car was parked, he and Carole both ran inside. Burt was waiting by reception.

“They took him back there. I said I’d wait for you. The docs said we could wait in the relatives room and he’ll come and fetch us once he knows more.”

“Okay.”

Their wait was spent in silence. Although it felt like years, they weren’t actually waiting for too long.

“Blaine Anderson?”  
“That’s us.”

The young doctor eyed them, suspiciously.

“Are you family?”

Burt was about to answer that yes, they were family, and Blaine had been from the minute he started dating his son, but Kurt had beaten him to it.

“I’m his husband. We’re family.”  
“Okay then.”  
“Is Blaine going to be okay?”  
“Mr Anderson is going to be just fine. I understand he was involved in a fire earlier on today?”

They nodded, “But he was cleared by the paramedics. I-I don’t understand.”

“Blaine inhaled a considerable amount of smoke helping everyone get out of the building. Often, in cases like this, this can go undetected, so he would have initially been cleared by the paramedics, but what’s important is that we’ve managed to intubate him, and he’s on some oxygen, so he should be okay to be discharged late tomorrow.”  
“Can we see him?”  
“Sure. But he needs his rest, okay?”  
“Okay.”

They followed him back to Blaine’s room. Burt and Carole took a seat next to his bed, and Kurt perched on the end of his bed, taking his hand. Blaine stirred at the contact.

“Kurt?”  
“Hey Blaine.”

His voice was hoarse, and his eyes began to fill with tears.

“What’s wrong? Are you in pain?”  
“No, it’s not that. It’s just-Dalton. It’s gone. That was my home, Kurt. That’s where I met you.”  
“But it’s not gone forever. Honey, we met at Dalton and that’s where our story started, but look at us now-now we’re married, and Dalton will always be a huge part of our lives. Just because it’s gone, it doesn’t mean that it will be forgotten. As long as we are living, Dalton lives on, okay? It lives on in us.”

Though his eyes stung, he managed to hold the tears back.

“Why don’t you get some rest sweetie? I’ll be here when you wake up.”  
“Promise?”  
“I promise.”  
“Mmkay.”


	18. Kurt says no

“No.”

Blaine’s world seemed to shatter around him. 

“W-what?”

“Blaine-I-I can’t.”

He had managed to get everyone together for big proposal and had given this great speech…

But Kurt had said no.

He understood that they hadn’t been back together for very long, but still-he thought they were endgame; Kurt was his soulmate. He didn’t think it would matter

Everyone else stood around awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do. Burt, however, kind of saw it coming. In the car, Kurt had said that he wasn’t sure what he was going to say-and that was Kurt’s way of saying it would probably be a no.

Burt knew that Kurt had his reasons for saying no, but he also knew that Kurt loved Blaine, and that whatever his reasons were, the two of them would find a way to sort it out. He cleared his throat and addressed the people in the hallway.

“Um…maybe we should give these guys some time alone, huh?”

One by one the occupants of the hallway disappeared; the members of the New Directions and the Warblers instructing either Kurt or Blaine to call them when they were finished.

Burt was the last to leave, clapping both Kurt and Blaine on the shoulder before he left.

When they were alone, Kurt sat down on the staircase, inviting Blaine to join him.

He did.

“Kurt-”  
“No, Blaine, let me explain.”  
“Okay...”

Kurt took a deep breath in and laid his hand on Blaine’s knee.

“It’s not that I’m never going to marry you. I want to marry you, I do, Blaine. It’s just-I can’t marry you yet. We’re so young and if we get married now it’ll just be a big mistake. Getting married puts so much pressure on you; it will put so much pressure on us as a couple and I’m afraid it will put a strain on our relationship.”

“I-I guess.”

Kurt paused, and reached over to grab the ring from Blaine’s hands.

“Okay how about this; this can be our promise ring. Because I want to get married to you in the future, and I want to raise a family with you, so we make a promise, right here, right now.”

He pulled out a chain from around his neck, on which he kept Blaine’s promise ring he had given to him a few Christmases ago.

He took it off the chain and slid it onto his own finger, before taking Blaine’s hand in his own, holding the ring out in front of it.

“I promise you, Blaine Devon Anderson, that I will marry you when the time is right. When that time comes, we will know it, and one of us will propose, but for now, I promise you that that day will come. So do you promise to marry me when the time is right? When we’re older? When we’re ready to start a family of our own?”

Blaine laughed and went red in the face. He looked at Kurt in the eye and nodded, before pulling him in for a kiss. 

When he pulled away, Kurt slid the ring onto his finger. It was a little big because it was meant to be for Kurt, but they could sort that out another time.

“I promise.”


	19. Cystic Fibrosis

It had started with a cough.

He had always been skinny as a child, and had more chest infections than anyone else he knew-but when he came down with a cough that just wouldn’t go away, that was when his mom got concerned.

She took him to the doctor immediately and he had given him a course of antibiotics for the chest infection he was fighting at the time, but that was pretty much all he was able to do, because as he explained to the two of them; there was no cure for what he had.

Cystic Fibrosis.

He didn’t let it stop him from doing what he wanted to do, however; it just meant that he wasn’t able to pull off all of the dance moves that the rest of the Warblers, and eventually, the New Directions were able to do.

Kurt, of course, had stood by him through every chest infection, through every physiotherapy session he’d had to attend in order to clear his lungs, and had gone to every hospital appointment with him.

So by the time they got married, he was pretty much a pro at taking care of Blaine.

But halfway through their honeymoon, when Blaine doubled over, hacking up whatever crap he had in his lungs, for the first time since the start of their relationship, he didn’t know what to do.

He rushed him to the nearest hospital, not wanting to waste any time waiting for an ambulance and waited anxiously in the waiting room, feeling absolutely hopeless as he could do nothing but twiddle his thumbs.

“Mr Hummel?”  
“How is he? Is he alright?”  
“I’m afraid the damage to your husband’s lungs has become too much to treat with antibiotics.”  
“What does-What does that mean?”  
“Well, we’ve put him on a waiting list for a transplant, and Blaine’s young, so he should stand a fairly good chance of getting one, but I’m afraid that’s all we can do for now-wait.”  
“So that’s it?”  
“I’m afraid so.”

And that was it.

For another three years, the two of them waited, and that’s all they could do. There had been a few close moments, where Blaine was forced to stay in the hospital for a few nights, and Kurt found himself preparing himself for the worst on more than one occasion.

But the call that changed their lives came on Christmas Eve, three years into their marriage.

They had been watching their favorite Christmas movie in the living room when it happened.

Kurt’s phone suddenly buzzed from its position on the arm of the couch and he picked it up, frowning when it came up as an unrecognized number.

“Hello?”  
“Hello am I speaking to Kurt Hummel?”  
“Um yes, that’s me.”  
“Mr Hummel I’m calling from Mount Sinai. A lung has become available that we believe could be a match for your husband.”  
“Really? That’s great!”

Kurt sat up straight and practically screeched.

“So if you and Mr Anderson could phone up to make an appointment with us that would be great, and we can go from there.”  
“Oh, my God! Thank you so much!”  
“You have a very merry Christmas now Mr Hummel. Goodbye.”  
“Yes, yes! You too!”

Blaine had been observing the whole conversation with a confused look on his face.

“Who was that?”  
“Your secret Santa…”  
“What?”

He beamed and threw his arms wide open.

“A lung has become available! Honey, you’re getting a transplant!”


	20. Blaine's future

Blaine had always been one to zig when people thought he was going to zag. It was his thing.

So it shouldn’t really have come as a surprise to anyone when he announced that he was going into teaching.

His dad had expected him to follow in his footsteps and join the family business, but Cooper had already said no to that, so why couldn’t he?

Mr Schue had expected him to go down the Broadway route; but he didn’t want to be another Rachel.

The New Directions had all expected him to go down some sort of career in music, as had the teachers at Dalton.

But Blaine didn’t want to do that.

Blaine didn’t want to do any of that.

“So what do you think you want to do?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Blaine, you know the deadline’s coming up, right?”  
“Yeah, but it was easy for you, Kurt. You’ve known exactly what you wanted to do since you were like four. I have so many things running through my head, and I’m expected to choose just one of them? What do you think I should do?”  
“I think you should do whatever you want to do. Whatever it is, you’ll be great. I know you will.”  
“Okay, I love you, Kurt.”  
“I love you too. I’ll see you later, okay?”  
“Okay, thank you, bye Kurt.”

So Blaine had 24 hours to figure out what to he wanted to do for the rest of his life and he had to do it alone.

He thought back to all the times he felt a passion for something, and if he was being completely honest with himself, he struggled to think of anything that wasn’t music.

But then he thought about when he was the lead singer of the warblers; when they looked to him for advice on the moves. He remembered teaching Kurt to be sexier-he remembered helping Britney with her homework.

And it hit him.

He loved helping people.

No.

That wasn’t it.

He loved teaching people.

Excited, he opened up his laptop and his fingers flew across the keyboard.

An hour later, he had researched all that he could and he was even more excited by the prospect of it than he ever had been about anything in his life.

He rang Kurt, a smile on his face.

“Blaine?”  
“I Know, Kurt! I know what I want to do!”  
“What’s that?”  
“I think I want to be a teacher!”


	21. Stars

“Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Blaine took Kurt by the hand and led him out into their back yard; the skies were clear like they had been for the last week, meaning they would have a perfect view of the meteor shower that was due at midnight.

“Kurt, we’re not gonna be able to see a meteor shower like this for another thirty years.”

Kurt had never been into all of that space stuff, but Blaine was-ever since he was a child. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t care about it-he thought that the idea that there were other things-other life forms out there was absolutely fascinating-he just wasn’t that interested in it.

Blaine, on the other hand, he had been curious about space since he was a boy; when other kids were getting into baseball, or football, he was researching the different planets.

It was a hobby of his that had turned into a passion, and one that he had carried with him through to adulthood.

Blaine had brought out the deckchairs from the garden shed and set them out in the middle of the garden, with a blanket underneath them.

“Here, why don’t you sit down?”

Kurt did just that and Blaine soon joined him, linking hands with him in the empty space between the chairs.

They leaned back in their chairs and looked up at the sky.

“Isn’t this amazing?”

He nodded, “You know-it is. I can see why you like it so much.”

“I think it’s because you can get lost in the stars, you know? Like, there is so much out there that we don’t know about-but we’re finding new stuff every day, and the bits that we can see are just so beautiful.”

“I know-what’s the time?”

Blaine checked the time and smiled.

“Five more minutes. Drink?”

He ran into their kitchen and came back three minutes later with two steaming mugs of hot chocolate in his hands.

“Cream and marshmallows, just how you like it.”

“Thanks babe.”

Blaine returned to his seat and his hand found Kurt’s again. This was how he wanted to spend the rest of his life.

As he tilted his head back and looked up, he saw a small flash of light shoot across the sky. 

Kurt turned towards him and squeezed his hand gently.

“Hey Blaine, make a wish.”


	22. House hunting

“Oh my God, Kurt, look at this place.”  
“It’s incredible.”

When Blaine moved to New York, the first thing he and Kurt had planned to do together was to move out. The loft was pretty crowded as it was, so with somebody else living there, it would be near impossible to get anything done.

The first place they looked at was alright. From the outside it looked pretty decent, and the inside of it wasn’t too bad-until they got to the bathroom.

Kurt and Blaine both prided themselves on their hygiene, and their morning and night time routines-but when they entered the bathroom, they immediately knew that they wouldn’t be able to live there; the walls were grimy and the edge of the bathtub was covered in a light sheet of dust.

“Maybe not then.”

The second place they looked at was just awful-the inside of the house looked like it hadn’t been cleaned in months, and the yard had clearly been left alone.

“Can we just see the next one please?”

The third house they looked at was nice. It was in a quiet area, and was well kept. As far as they were concerned, it was a winner.

But there was just something missing.

They still had one more property to look at, though, so they kept an open mind and stepped into the car.

The minute they stepped through the front door they could feel it-this was it. This was the place they would raise their family.

They looked around and as they moved from room to room it hit them. They knew what the other place was missing.

It was missing character.

Blaine was able to picture where they could put everything. Obviously Kurt would have his input too, but they were going to be able to do so much with the property.

And the garden was huge.

“What do you think babe?”  
“Kurt, I think it’s perfect.”  
“So do I.”

They both turned to the estate agent, their hands intertwined and smiled at him.

“I think this is the one.”

The estate agent stuck his hand out for them both to shake and shot them a large, toothy grin.

“Perfect, well I just have some forms for you guys to fill out, and then I guess you can start planning your housewarming party. I hope you guys will be happy here. It’s a great place.”  
“I’m sure we will be.”


	23. A wedding

“I can’t believe Mercedes is getting married.”  
“I know, it’s crazy. What do you think? Black or grey.”  
“Oh, grey for sure. I think the groom will be wearing black on the day.”

Kurt hung the black one back on the rail and picked up two grey ones instead. He looked at the sizes of them before holding one up to Blaine and the other one to himself. Blaine’s would fit him.

“What about mine?”  
“Uh maybe a size smaller.”

Kurt couldn’t see what his suit was going to look like, and he trusted Blaine, so he picked up a smaller size from the rail.

They would both be wearing ties on the day, but Kurt had already picked out a slim, black tie and knew for a fact that Blaine would want to wear a bow tie, so he had picked one of those up at the same time.

As they paid for their suits, Blaine couldn’t help but turn to Kurt.

“Have you ever met the guy Mercedes is about to marry?”  
“No, not in person. I’ve talked to him over the phone a few times whilst he’s been with Mercedes, but I’ve never actually met him. He’s a lawyer, I think.”

It had been fifteen years since they had left school and Mercedes had been seeing a lawyer for the last seven of them. She and Kurt hardly ever saw each other since leaving school-and that unfortunately was the situation with most of the glee kids. They still talked to one another on a daily basis, but they hadn’t all been in the same room in years.

So this wedding would be the perfect opportunity for a catch up.

“Oh my God, this is beautiful.”

They had made it to the wedding-though it was a close call after an accident on the freeway managed to cause a delay. The service had been beautiful and each and every one of them had tears in their eyes by the end of it.

As the Glee kids chatted with one another, reminiscing about old times, they saw two familiar faces walk through the door.

They all gasped as Mr Schue and Emma walked towards them hand in hand, with who they could only assume was Daniel, a few steps in front of them.

Daniel had grown so much since any of the kids had seen him last, but anyone could clearly see that he was theirs. He had Will’s curls, but Emma’s natural hair colour, only a little fairer.

“Mr Schue!”  
“Hey, gang!”

He still wore one of those stupid vests over his shirt.

Thank God his style hadn’t worn off on Daniel.

“Mercedes, congratulations!”

He hugged her, kissing each of her cheeks in turn, and when he turned to everyone else, he did the same, tearing up.

“You guys have all grown up so much.”  
“Only on the outside.”

He joined them in a laugh before looking up at the bar.

“I’ll go get us a drink-” he paused, turning to Emma, “Lemonade?”  
“Yes please.”

Santana frowned at her in confusion, removing her hand from where it was resting around Britney’s waist.

“Don’t you want to join us in toasting Mercedes with champagne? It’s tradition.”

She looked at Will, before the two of them smiled knowingly at each other. Will clapped his hand on Daniel’s shoulder, and Emma brought her hand to rest over her stomach.

“I think lemonade will be just fine.”


	24. Christmas Eve

It was their second Christmas altogether as a family. Rachel had given birth in the summer, to a beautiful baby boy, but he wasn’t able to fully appreciate the excitement of Christmas.

This year, however, he was a little older, and they could see the excitement in his eyes.

Okay, so he didn’t understand everything about it, but he understood enough to know that something exciting was happening, so he should be excited.

Blaine picked him up from where he was playing on the floor and carried him over to where Kurt was in the kitchen. He had spent the day making cookies-they all had. Well, Blaine and Kurt had spent the day making cookies, Jacob had spent the day making a mess. They cookies had cooled considerably by now, so Kurt broke one in half, handing Jacob one half, and shoving the other half in his mouth.

Their son smiled widely as he was handed the treat and Blaine couldn’t help but smile with him. You could tell he was Kurt’s; he had his eyes.

“I think Rachel and Jesse are coming round for dinner tomorrow. Is that okay?”  
“I don’t see why not. They’ve both done so much for us, I feel like it’s the least we can do.”

He checked the time on his watch and his eyes widened; they had spent more time than they had thought baking cookies.

“We better get this little man to bed.”

Blaine held Jacob out in front of him and lifted him higher, “Because I think someone’s gonna get a few surprises in the morning!”

Tonight it was Blaine’s turn to put him to bed; they had made the decision to take turns putting him to bed so he didn’t get too attached to one of them. He would go down without a problem for Kurt, but for Blaine, he would only settle if Blaine played him a song or two.

Or sometimes quite a few more, actually.

Neither of them complained, though, because the smile on their little boy’s face as he fell asleep made it all worth it.

Kurt kissed Jacob on the forehead, and pulled out two mugs from the cupboard, “I’ll make you some coffee for when you get back down.”  
“Okay, I’ll see you in a little while.”

Blaine kept Jacob close to his chest as he ascended the stairs. Soon enough, Kurt was able to hear the familiar strum of a guitar coming from upstairs. This time it was different, though, because this time, instead of random strumming, the music was accompanied by a soft voice.

Kurt put the mugs on the counter and crept up the stairs, standing in Jacob’s doorway, his arms folded over his chest.

Blaine was sat in his usual chair next to Jacob’s bed, his legs crossed, just like they always were. Jacob was already beginning to drift off, a smile starting to form.

“He sees you when you’re sleeping, he knows when you’re awake…”

He trailed off as Jacob’s breaths evened out and he finally fell asleep.

When Blaine turned around to find Kurt in the doorway, he was most definitely surprised.

“I didn’t even know you knew that song.”  
“I learnt it yesterday. I thought it would be a good idea.”  
“It was.”  
“That’s our child, Kurt. Our son.”  
“I know. He’s incredible.”

They paused before Kurt held out some mistletoe above him. Blaine of course leaned in, and the two of them kissed, before breaking apart.

“I love you.”  
“I love you too.”


End file.
